Collision of Universes
by Sanchara
Summary: When Godlike beings decide to wage war without getting their hands dirty the heroes of their respective domains are forced to become champions for their homes and peoples. So far, OCs, Star Trek TOS, next chapter: Stargate sg1
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**_ This is A massive crossover fic. At this point I don't even know how many fandoms it is going to encompass…I'll make sure to explain things as I go along with every fandom. _

_This first chapter focusus mainly on OC's of mine, from my Original Story Catastrophe Bird. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story and My OC's. _

**In The Mud. **

Raven Pryde's feet touched the soft sand in sync with her mount's forehooves. The shared momentum of her body and the chestnut stallion's combined with a powerful push-off and a simultaneous pull-push on the inside handle of the saddle swept her onto the powerful steed's back.

"Good boy," she told him leaning over his neck and giving him hearty pats. Jethro was coming along quite well, she would make a cavalry horse out of him yet. This was the first time he had let her perform a movement like that: from standing on his back, dropping to the ground and jumping back into the saddle. He'd remained balanced and collected without even breaking his canter.

The young captain was very pleased with this horse. He was small, and high-strung, even more so in fact than her Atlantean warsteed; Nakai. He stood a mere sixteen hands high, not short by the standards kept for most horses, however war horses needed to be significantly bigger in order to accommodate the sometimes awkward positions in terms of balance that a cavalier needed to adopt in combat. Raven gave Jethro a few more pats and told him to trot. He slowed into a slightly bouncy but consistent trot. Gazing up at the high ceiling of the riding arena, squinting against the glare of the florescent cold lights she wiped the sweat off of her forehead and attempted to smooth a few strands of her wild gold hair back into place with her left hand while cleaning the horse sweat off her right on the leg of the spandex-like under layer of her uniform. She wasn't wearing the heavier jacket or trews because the heat of the riding ring combined with the force of her exertion would be far too hot. Besides, it wasn't like the form fitting fabric bothered her. Modesty such as humans knew it was not an issue among her people. Prince-Captain Raven Pryde trotted her horse over to the far end of her ship's private riding arena where an elaborate and complex obstacle course had been set up.

"And caa-nter" she told him in a sing song voice sliding her feet into the stirrups. Jethro picked up his pace breaking into a smooth fast canter his bare hooves thudded rhythmically on the clean, white sand. She leaned over his neck as his muscles gathered beneath him for the jump. Jethro's hooves left the ground and they sailed over the rails as if they were not there. Raven blinked. A drop of icy water struck her cheek as Jethro's forehooves splashed frigid mud up his flanks. In fear and shock his ears lay back against his head, his eyes widened and he shied rearing slightly and bucking wildly. Instinct took hold of the rider in an instant, she flung herself from his back pulling her feet underneath her and rolling out her momentum in the half-frozen. A second later she was on her feet again at the chestnut stallion's flank grasping the reins and uttering soothing words to him.

Gradually calm returned to the horse. She stroked his shoulder leaning her head against his neck.

"Its okay boy, we'll figure this out." She knew that puddle hadn't been there earlier, she knew that their shouldn't be ice water falling from the--sky? She looked around her, taking in the gray panorama. Even the mud was gray, the fields were fallow and muddy, and behind them where a purple and white jump SHOULD stand was a low stone wall. A frozen wind picked up cutting through the thin, mud-soaked fabric of her jump suit. She huddled in close to her horse, petting him apologetically. Her mind cycled through the possibilities: a transporter malfunction, possibly, the catastrophe's transporters worked on a quantum fold system, pushing the individual or object through a tear in the fabric of space time. The technology was also somewhat flawed...it was a likelihood but on further consideration Raven assured herself that was not the cause of her current predicament, there had been no scheduled use of the transporters that day. She knew that none of her five crew members had any interest in toying with the device that had, alone, caused them more trouble than anything else the somewhat neurotic starship had done to them.

That left only one other alternative;

"Syphrien bloody Arcana" she growled under her breath.

"You called?"

"You called?" she mocked back. "Yes I called, thou cur, thou dog of war, vain creature of depravity, I called so that with thine oh so godly power thou couldst explain why I am here, covered to my knees the mud of a filthy planet when I should be in the dry comfort of my ship!

"Explain to me, how thou dost believe that the universe and everything in it is thine puppet, only a doll house for you to play at being god in?"

"Very formal, Ishtar, very formal indeed, in fact you've got quite the monologue there."

"I'm not Ishtar, Syphrien. Maybe you should get over the fact that she not only married some one else...she died millennia ago."

"Brilliant monologue, you should write it down." He continued, ignoring her obvious frustration.

"Syphrien, WHAT IS GOING ON?" She demanded taking a step towards him. As usual he appeared dressed in the cloths of a medieval emperor, with impractical grandiose armor plates draped with heavy expensive fabrics that glittered far more brightly than the real fabrics would. And not a drop of mud touched his perfect cloths or perfect hair. It only served to enrage Raven, whose own cloths and hair were caked in mud and ice.

"Why, nothing that can't wait until the other get here little one." Stated a second voice. The young captain was horrified the other, just as gaudily dressed, man was just as clean and dry as her long time 'friend'. He was slightly shorter than Syphrien, a little less broad in the shoulder and had the appearance of a human. Raven wasn't fooled. He stank of obscene magicks as much as the other demigod.

"I am Pharaoh-Captain Pryde Raven, ta Pryde Kalina ka Dayffed, Pharaoh of the Unseeligh Sidhe Empire and the Twin Galaxies. Heir of the goddess Ayltera You will answer my questions." She ordered. She knew that even Syphrien was frightened of her title.

"Oh yes, We know who you Are Pharaoh-Captain Pryde Raven Daughter of Pryde Kalina by Dayffed.

But do you know us?"

"I know Syphrien _Fucking_ Arcana and I know that if you stand by his side you must be of his ilk, a liar and a trickster. Who plays games with people for no more a noble purpose than his own amusement." The dark-haired stranger pretended to look shocked an horrified.

"I'm hurt, Could this be?" The stranger demanded in mock offence. Syphrien rolled his pretty blue eyes.

"Lord what fools these mortals be" he quoted.

"As to my name, You are far to limited to understand it little faerie. But you can call me Q"


	2. Champions

A/N: Sorry folks, really short chapter.

And yes, Kirk and Spock from Star Trek. Next chapter : Stargate SG-1

Champions

Spock arched and eyebrow in curiosity as Jim Kirk moved his knight from the top tier of the Chess board to a rather poor strategic position.

"Are you certain that is a wise move, Captain?" The Vulcan asked in his typical stoic manner. Jim Kirk only smirked at his first officer and friend and waited for him to make his move.

Spock lifted his hand in the direction of the boards ready to make a move when suddenly he heard the brilliant jingling of tiny bells just outside the Captain's door accompanied a deep ringing sound, half way between the donging of temple bells and the sound of horses' hoof beats.

"Do you hear that too?" Jim asked.

"I do, Most curious, Most curios indeed." He said, as the human moved to his feet and drifted to the door. Captain James T. Kirk was suddenly face to with—a horse? The creature was as black the velvet carpet of space with eyes like the deepest oceans of the earth. Eyes that swallowed him whole, drawing him in like a lover's embrace…calling to him the way the stars themselves did, only…comforting and fulfilling.

_: James Kirk. Never will you be alone again because I love you and I choose you_.: He heard the voice in his head, Kind and warm. He believed it with all of his heart. _:My name is Zeframe, Chosen_.: The horse told him. Vaguely he heard Spock Behind him, advising that he'd best exhibit more caution with the strange creature.

"It's alright Spock," He said dreamily "Zeframe Isn't going to hurt anyone." He reached out and touched the horse's nose with his open palm.

_:I'm not a horse, I'm a Companion. But I'll explain that later.:_ Kirk's Companion told him, tossing his great head casing his bridal bells to chime festively.

"Come on Spock, he's harmless" he stroked the black stallion's velvety nose affectionately. The Vulcan was still wary.

"Does it not seem at all odd to you that this animal is aboard a starship that formerly had no such creature?"

_:I'm not going to bite him for calling me an animal, because he is obviously uninformed. This time.:_ the companion stated. Kirk stepped out into the corridor where there was more room for him to admire his new found friend's flawless conformation. Jim knew a little bit about horses from his childhood in Iowa, enough to know that although equine, this was more than any ordinary horse. He estimated that Zeframe stood about sixteen two hands high. His glossy coat shone with the obsidian luster of heath from pole to croup. His tack was white and blue leather chased in silver and decorated with shining silver bells that chimed like a Christmas song every time he moved. James Kirk was in fact so engrossed in admiring his steed that he didn't notice the second white-tacked black stallion until he shouldered past them.

_: Surok that was rude!: _Zeframe'_s _comment was accompanied by a loud snort and a rough paw at the deck plates with one silver hoof.

Spock was taken aback by how bold the horse had been in approaching Jim so suddenly and allowing the human to touch its face in such a familial manner without spooking as many large herbivores were won't to behave. It concerned him deeply that these animals were here, on the enterprise. There were two of them? The second horse was slightly taller than the first but otherwise completely identical except for some un-identifiable trait that separated them from each other.

_:Spock. With your logical mind, I know this will come with some difficultly to you. However, I_ _promise that all will be explained soon. Now we have little time to stand and explain.:_ he paused and touched his nose to the Vulcan's cheek. : This you must know now and always remember. I choose you. I love you.: said companion Surok_. :Now follow your captain's wise example and get on my back!:_ Spock, unlike Jim wasn't at all surprised by hearing the his companion's mind voice. And staring into Surok's eyes he felt all of his confusion melt away. The stallion danced sideways so Spock could get into the saddle.

"Where are you taking us?" he asked.

_: The planet Velagarth,:_ Surok answered.


	3. Ultimatums and answers?

Chapter tree: ultimatums and answers.

"Syphrien, I can't do anything for you unless I have the proper equipment. As far as the high council is concerned, I'm AWOL, right now." Raven stated heatedly.

"So?" the blonde demigod demanded.

"'so'?! What's that supposed to mean? If I'm away without leave too long without being able to prove that a legitimate situation came up I'll get court marshaled."

"You're pharaoh, they can't court martial you." Syphrien stated with a shrug and a toss of his hair, belittling Raven's worry.

"Yes they can, you know the laws--do you want to lose your connection to the royal family? If I get court marshaled there'll be an inquiry into my ability to rule. Too many of my siblings have been deemed unfit to rule. If I am, then Pryde clan looses title for two hundred years; this is wartime Syphrien, the laws are strict." She stated calmly, folding her arms and taking on a resigned but defensive posture. "The Empire needs me on the throne and on my bridge." The demigod seemed to deflate at her words, almost as if she had personally rejected him.

"I'm sorry, Captain, what would it take?" he conceded.

"Proper equipment, both for combat and documentation; Including uniforms and med kits."

"Why don't I bring you your entire ship?"

"Why don't you?" she asked earnestly. He sighed and shrugged.

"Because, it would be against the rules." He said with resignation. "If I could do that I'd bring your entire armada. Then we might stand a chance of winning this. As it is I was only able to bring you here because of Nakai."

"Nakai? What does my horse have to do with...with this?" she gestured to the muddy countryside.

"I'll let him explain that to you." Said Syphrien, nodding to the stallion at her back. Raven whirled around, where a moment ago, her fifteen-two hand high chestnut had been standing was her powerful black Atlantean warhorse, Nakai. He stood an inch shy of eighteen hands of perfectly conformed muscle.

_:Hi.:_ he said innocently. _:I'm sorry I deceived you, but the ship's stable schedule said you weren't working me today...so...I had to make sure it was me you were using when Syphrien decided it was time to go.: _

"I see," she sighed. "And you were going so well in the arena too...I should have know it was you." She patted his neck. "Jethro NEVER trots that smooth, and your canter is much more collected."

:why thank you, for the record, Jeth's tack doesn't really fit me.:

"Oh my goodness!" she yelped jumping to his girth to loosen it. "I'm so sorry 'Kai."

"Look sharp Captain," Syphrien's companion ordered. "The others are on their way."

Time seemed to freeze, even the ripples on the puddles stood still.

"Raven, I have faith in you, that's why I chose you to lead my army." He touched her cheek, with chilled fingertips. "And part of me still loves you." Gently, she brushed his hand away.

"Thank you for your faith Arcana, but you know I love someone else." She turned away from him, feeling the chill leave her body. She crouched beside her companion, noticing her reflection in the glassy surface of a puddle. All of the frozen mud was gone from her cloths and her wild hair had returned to its natural sunset-golden sheen.

"Thank you Syphrien." She whispered but he was already gone, time returned to its normal state.

Pharaoh-Captain Raven Pryde surveyed the small eclectically clad group as they popped into existence around her. All were astride large black horses. She had never seen as many near perfect horses in one place in her life. The first to appear were only minutes after her; carried each a human man dressed in identical kaki green, judging by the insignia patches on their shoulders she inferred that their cloths must be some kind of uniform. She noted with some frustration that their horses behaved in a perfectly civilized manner as they splashed down into the frigid muck. The silver haired one, obviously angered by the situation, carried with him the char-scent of the battle field.

"You!" he said jumping down from his horse's back. It was probably one of the sloppiest dismounts she had ever seen, but it was good for a human. "What do you want?" he demanded of Syphrien's ally, the dark haired 'Q' "what are you doing here,?"

"Why Jacky boy, I do believe you've mistaken me for a look alike." He said innocently. Raven felt for 'Jacky' she understood all too well how aggravating it was to deal with beings of such power. A pitiful moan escaped the lips of the silver-haired man's barely conscious friend.

"Daniel?" he whispered, standing at his stirrup. "Come on man. Keep it together." Raven approached the pair.

"What happed?" she asked, like the human soldier, ignoring the remaining demigod.

"He fell, I tried to carry him out but there wasn't enough time. We would have been trapped if it wasn't for Sarah and Calla. They brought us out." He gave his report in an even, efficient tone. Raven nodded. "He was going into shock by the time I reached him."

"It looks bad; we really need to get him out of the cold"

Behind the group Raven noticed a suspiciously familiar looking horse--companion rather.

Her eyebrows furrowed together in puzzlement.

_:Lenny?:_ she asked silently. _:Alder's horse?:_

_:Correct.:_ Nakai stated. _:I'll be sending a message with him for his chosen to bring you supplies,_ _and my tack.:_ the stallion ambled off to speak with the other companion. Raven returned her attention to the two humans, as she did she was again distracted by the appearance of two more companions. Both black and tacked in white, clear blue and silver as Jack and Daniel's mounts, the only companion not wearing matching tack was Nakai, in Jethro's ill-fitting practice tack. These also two bore riders, one human, one with the appearance of a Sidhe mage; tall and lanky with gracefully curved ears. She wasn't spared a moment more however to observe them.

"Daniel?" jack questioned, touching his friend's shoulder. His skin was icy pale and he was long past shivering. He was fading fast. We need Jazzwind, she though desperately thinking of her son and his healing gift. She possessed the gift of Healing--she carried in her blood all of the Sidhe arts, as pharaoh she needed them all, but she was a telepath and a warmage, not a healer. She knew if Daniel was to live she would have to heal him. Since Syphrien and Q had abandoned them.

"We have to get out of the wind. And the cold." She scanned their surroundings for shelter. Across one of the fields there was a small farmhouse. "There, that should be good enough."

"Will they let us use it?" Jack asked.

"We have to take that chance." She ordered. Placing both hands on Nakai's back and hopping up to a sideways kneel on the loose saddle. It was stable as long as she didn't pull on the grips. Nakai moved over to stand beside Daniel's companion.

"Jack can you ride well enough to help your friend balance?" she asked.

"I haven't really ridden since I was a kid but I think so." He nodded.

Raven and Jack helped Daniel from his companion's back and lay him gently on a rough mat of straw. His companion lay down beside him and the two CO's lifted his head so it rested against her flank. The mare nuzzled his cinnamon hair tenderly.

"Ain't never seen no black companions b'for" the farmer was muttering to a man dressed in white and silver to match the companions'. "But t'aint no mistaken them great beasties. Nor them shiny saddles."

Raven knew she couldn't spare a thought for them. Right now she had to focus on healing the young human who was, thanks to Syphrien, now her responsibility. The young Captain closed her eyes kneeling beside Daniel and taking his hand. Nakai stood at her back, later she would be amazed at how many equines they managed to fit into one tiny farm house. Jack looked at her with pleading, mirroring her position, eyes that begged her to spare him the pain of losing another man. Eyes shut tight she reached out with her 'third eye', the othersense, her mage-sight. She saw Daniel and the dark, poisonous purple glow that surrounded his fragile body. It wasn't right. She swallowed hard; somehow he must have acquired an infection of some sort during the journey between his home universe and this one. Whatever the cause…it was killing him swiftly. She extended her sight to his companion, seeing the silvery tendril of a link between them.

_:Take my strength.: _ Calla begged her. _:Save him: _Raven felt the companion's energy flowing through her into the young human. The angry purple glow receded slightly away from his vital organs but it still would not leave his body, clinging to the wound itself. Suddenly it surged back covering, converging at his throat, through the haze of magical energy she heard a strangled choke.

_:No.: _She ground her teeth in determination, pushing back with all of her strength. _:You are going to LIVE: _She seized a second line of power; Daniel's link to…Jack?

_:Jack do you want to save your friend?: _ she demanded.

_"_I—Yes _yes!" _ He replied instantly.

_:Good, lend us your strength.: _she ordered.

_:I'll help too,: _Sarah offered. With that warning the Sidhe adept felt the flood of energy rush over and through her into Daniel forcing back the poison like a tsunami would a twig dam. A golden glow joined Daniel's natural golden aura repairing and strengthening it surrounding his shattered ankle and knitting it back together.

His crystal eyes fluttered open. Raven collapsed back against her companion's flank, exhausted.

"Jack?" Daniel searched his friend's eyes. "Where are we—and why are you holding my hand?" O'Neil jumped and dropped his friend's hand.

"I'm not. We're…not in Kansas," he looked around the rather horse-filled farmhouse. "As hard as that is to believe."


End file.
